pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
February 15
February 15 is the 46th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . The following 319 days (320 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 495 - In Rome are to the dismay of the Pope the Lupercalia held. ** 706 - Emperor Justinian II late in Constantinople his predecessors Leontios and Tiberius II in the Hippodrome publicly executed. ** 1864 - The 22-year-old Gerard Adriaan Heineken bought the brewery 'Haystack' in Amsterdam . This is the beginning of the firm Heineken . ** 1912 - In Amsterdam, the Foundation Friends of the Workers Fund established to Jewish Amsterdammers to provide better housing. ** 1961 - In Belgium collapsed a Boeing 707 down. 73 people are killed, including the art skating of the United States and their coaches . ** 1971 - Britain switches to the decimal system. ** 1982 - During a severe storm capsizes the drilling rig Ocean Ranger , at that time about 315 kilometers southeast of St. John's , with all 82 crew members perish. ** 1989 - Cockie Giessel of being the first female captain of the Netherlands. ** 1996 - The Liberian tanker Sea Empress loses 70,000 tons of crude oil as he in Wales is on the rocks. ** 1999 - In Nairobi is PKK -leider Abdullah Ocalan arrested. ** 2005 - YouTube was founded by three former members of PayPal ** 2010 - In Buizingen at Halle collide two trains of the SNCB . Here are 18 people dead. ** 2013 - In the Urals near the place Chelyabinsk is a meteoroid into the atmosphere. Many hundreds of people injured. * War ** 1898 - The battleship Maine was sunk in the harbor of Havana . Beginning of the Spanish-American War ** 1942 - ran around half five in the morning Hr. Ms. Van Ghent , by a navigation error on the ground in Stolze Street on the fringing reef of the island Bamidjo . ** 1989 - The last Soviet troops leave Afghanistan . ** 2003 - Millions of people worldwide protest against a possible war against Iraq . * Politics ** 1906 - In London is the Labour Party was founded. ** 1922 - In The Hague , the International Court of Justice - based in the Peace Palace - opened. ** 1933 - President Franklin Roosevelt narrowly escaped an assassination attempt. ** 1967 - 7 members of the new party D66 are in the parliament elected. ** 1986 - A period of unrest begins on the Philippines as the parliament Ferdinand Marcos designates as winner of the elections of 8 days before. ** 1991 - A trade summit of the leaders of Hungary , Poland and Czechoslovakia in the Hungarian Visegrád leads to the formation of the Visegrad Group or Visegrád 4 (V4). ** 2011 - The beginning of the uprising in Libya , an uprising against Libyan leader Muammar Gaddafi . * Religion ** 1621 - Pope Gregory XV creates one new cardinal . ** 1666 - Pope Alexander VII creates four new cardinals. ** 1775 - Cardinal Giovanni Angelo Braschi was elected Pope Pius VI . ** 1908 - Approval of the Missionaries of Africa or White Fathers by Pope Pius X . * Sport ** 1956 - The Uruguay national football team seals the ninth overall victory in the Copa América with a 1-0 win in the final race in Argentina . ** 1970 - Ard Schenk is skating world champion. ** 2014 - In Donetsk gets the Frenchman Renaud Lavillenie at the indoor pole vault height of 6.16 meters and thereby break the 21-year-old world record of Sergey Bubka . * Science and Technology ** 1936 - Hitler presents the Volkswagen . ** 2005 - Boeing presents a new 777 model. The 777-200LR World Liner would nonstop flights to 17 446 kilometers are possible. ** 2009 - In Utsteinen on Antarctica is the Belgian Princess Elisabeth scientific research inaugurated. Born [ edit ] Galileo Galilei born in 1564 Klaas Wilting born in 1943 Marga Scheide (center) Born in 1954 Axelle Red born in 1968 Chantal Janzen born in 1979 Charles Pic born in 1990 * 1564 - Galileo Galilei , Italian physicist (deceased in 1642 ) * 1710 - Louis XV , King of France (deceased in 1774 ) * 1724 - Peter Biron , Duke of Courland (deceased in 1800 ) * 1748 - Jeremy Bentham , English jurist, philosopher and social reformer (deceased in 1832 ) * 1795 - Ary Scheffer , Dutch-French painter (deceased in 1858 ) * 1811 - Domingo Faustino Sarmiento , Argentinean president (deceased in 1888 ) * 1817 - Charles-François Daubigny , French painter (deceased in 1878 ) * 1820 - Susan B. Anthony , American feminist and civil rights activist (deceased in 1906 ) * 1820 - Charles Estoppey , Swiss politician (deceased in 1888 ) * 1825 - Paul Jan Bosch Drakestein , King's Commissioner (s) of North Brabant (deceased in 1894 ) * 1826 - George Johnstone Stoney , Irish physicist (deceased in 1911 ) * 1831 - Adolf Deucher , Swiss politician (deceased in 1912 ) * 1853 - Frederick Treves , British medic (deceased in 1923 ) * 1861 - Alfred North Whitehead , English mathematician and philosopher (deceased in 1947 ) * 1871 - Martin Knudsen , Danish physicist (deceased in 1949 ) * 1873 - Modest Altschuler , Russian cellist, conductor and composer (deceased in 1963 ) * 1878 - Louis-Joseph Kerkhofs , Belgian bishop of Liege (deceased in 1962 ) * 1883 - Fritz Gerlich , German journalist (deceased in 1934 ) * 1884 - Alfred Gilbert , American athlete (deceased in 1961 ) * 1895 - Jovita Fuentes , Filipino opera singer (deceased 1978 ) * 1895 - Earl Thomson , Canadian athlete (deceased in 1971 ) * 1897 - Gerrit Kleerekoper , Dutch gymnastics coach (deceased in 1943 ) * 1901 - Paul Haesaerts , Flemish artist (deceased in 1974 ) * 1903 - Ramón José Castellano , Argentinean archbishop (deceased in 1979 ) * 1904 - Antonin Magne , French cyclist (deceased in 1983 ) * 1905 - François Seydoux de Clausonne , French diplomat (deceased in 1981 ) * 1906 - Jan Pijnenburg , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1979 ) * 1909 - Miep Gies , Dutch who in World War II shelter granted to Anne Frank and her family (deceased in 2010 ) * 1910 - Irena Sendler , Polish resistance fighter (deceased in 2008 ) * 1913 - Willy Vandersteen , Belgian cartoonist (deceased in 1990 ) * 1914 - Show Effern , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2005 ) * 1914 - Aatos Lehtonen , Finnish footballer and football coach (deceased in 2005 ) * 1916 - Erik Thommesen , Danish sculptor (deceased in 2008 ) * 1918 - Allan Arbus , American actor (deceased in 2013 ) * 1918 - Hank Locklin , American country singer (deceased 2009 ) * 1919 - Earl Motter , American race car driver (deceased in 1992 ) * 1920 - Piet van Aken , Belgian writer (deceased in 1984 ) * 1920 - Hans Blees , German racing driver (deceased in 1994 ) * 1920 - Anne-Catherine Vestly , Norwegian writer of children's books (deceased in 2008 ) * 1921 - Jan Pen , Dutch economist (deceased in 2010 ) * 1923 - Yelena Bonner , Russian dissident (deceased in 2011 ) * 1926 - Jan Hoogelandt , Dutch CEO (deceased in 2008 ) * 1926 - Luzia Hartsuyker Curjel- Dutch-German architect (deceased in 2011 ) * 1927 - Harvey Korman , American (voice) actor and comedian (deceased in 2008 ) * 1927 - Carlo Maria Martini , Italian Cardinal Archbishop of Milan (deceased in 2012 ) * 1928 - Luis Posada , Cuban terrorist * 1929 - Graham Hill , British racing driver (deceased in 1975 ) * 1929 - James Schlesinger , American politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 1930 - Walter Herssens , Belgian athlete (deceased in 1992 ) * 1931 - Claire Bloom , British actress * 1934 - Niklaus Wirth , Swiss developer of various programming languages * 1937 - Coen Moulijn , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2011 ) * 1938 - John Maas , Dutch Inspector General of the Armed Forces (deceased in 2005 ) * 1939 - Robert Hansen , American serial killer * 1941 - Brian Holland , American songwriter and producer * 1942 - Jacques CAUFRIER , Belgian water polo player and sports director (deceased in 2012 ) * 1942 - Paula Major , Dutch actress * 1943 - France Cukjati , Slovenian theologian, physician and politician * 1943 - Klaas Wilting , Dutch police officer in Amsterdam and producer of corporate videos * 1944 - Dzhokhar Dudayev , Chechen politician (deceased in 1996 ) * 1944 - John Helliwell , British clarinetist and saxophonist * 1944 - Tineke Netelenbos , Dutch politician * 1945 - Helmert Woudenberg , Dutch actor * 1946 - Dick van Dijk , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1997 ) * 1947 - John Adams , American composer and conductor * 1947 - Wencke Myhre , Norwegian singer * 1947 - Arnie Treffers , Dutch singer (deceased in 1995 ) * 1947 - Hans van Hoek , Dutch artist * 1948 - Art Spiegelman , American author and publisher * 1949 - Francisco Maturana , Colombian footballer and football coach * 1950 - Lambert Micha , Belgian athlete * 1951 - Joost Bellaart , Dutch hockey coach * 1951 - Jane Seymour , American actress * 1952 - Jens Jørn Bertelsen , Danish footballer * 1952 - Tomislav Nikolić , Serbian politician * 1952 - Amund Sjøbrend , Norwegian skater * 1954 - Matt Groening , American cartoonist and animator * 1954 - Armand Parmentier , Belgian athlete * 1954 - Marga Scheide , Dutch singer * 1955 - Janice Dickinson , American supermodel * 1956 - Nils Landgren , Swedish musician * 1957 - Herlin Riley , American drummer * 1958 - Mark Hebden , British chess * 1959 - Achmed Bowl , Dutch athlete * 1960 - Bjørg Eva Jensen , Norwegian skater * 1962 - Milo Đukanović , Montenegrin politician * 1963 - Guildo Horn , German schlager singer * 1964 - Jos Everts , Dutch triathlete * 1965 - Gustavo Quinteros , Argentine-Bolivian footballer and football coach * 1966 - Roman Kosecki , Polish footballer and politician * 1967 - Kelley Menighan Hensley , American actress * 1967 - Paula Udondek , Dutch actress, television presenter, columnist and writer * 1968 - Eddy Gragus , American cyclist * 1968 - Axelle Red , Belgian singer * 1969 - Eddy Seigneur , French cyclist * 1970 - Dieter Troubleyn , Flemish actor * 1970 - Mark Warnecke , German swimmer * 1972 - Héctor Carabalí , Ecuadorian footballer * 1972 - Alain Sergile , Haitian swimmer * 1972 - Isabelle Vandenabeele , Belgian illustrator * 1973 - Kateřina Neumannová , Czech cross-country star * 1973 - Amy Van Dyken , American swimmer * 1973 - Sarah Wynter , Australian actress * 1974 - Gina Lynn , Puerto Rican porn actress * 1974 - Tomi Putaansuu , Finnish singer * 1974 - Alexander Wurz , Austrian racing driver * 1975 - Robert Fuchs , Dutch footballer * 1975 - Annemarie Kramer , Dutch athlete * 1975 - Michael Steen Nielsen , Danish cyclist * 1976 - Brandon Boyd , American singer * 1976 - Óscar Freire , Spanish cyclist * 1976 - Daniel Fridman , Latvian chess * 1977 - Milenko Ačimovič , Slovenian footballer * 1977 - Anderson Gils de Sampaio , Brazilian footballer * 1977 - Øystein Grødum , Norwegian skater * 1977 - Volodymir Gustov , Ukrainian cyclist * 1977 - Julien Smink , Dutch cyclist * 1978 - Alejandro Lembo , Uruguayan footballer * 1979 - Chantal Janzen , Dutch actress and musical star * 1979 - Mara Vlijmen , Dutch actress * 1981 - Karl Richter , German conductor, choirmaster, organist and harpsichordist * 1981 - Heurelho Gomes , Brazilian football goalkeeper * 1981 - Olivia , American singer * 1982 - Yoandri Betanzos , Cuban athlete * 1982 - James Yap , Filipino basketball * 1983 - Ronaldo Bianchi , Italian footballer * 1983 - Ashley Tesoro , American actress and model * 1984 - Erik Cadée , Dutch athlete * 1985 - Gøril Snorroeggen , Norwegian handball star * 1986 - Mohammed Abubakari , Ghanaian footballer * 1986 - Valeri Bojinov , Bulgarian footballer * 1986 - Minded Burka , Ethiopian athlete * 1986 - Gabriel Paletta , Argentinian footballer * 1988 - Roel Dirven , Dutch actor and comedian * 1988 - Peetu Piiroinen , Finnish snowboarder * 1990 - Charles Pic , French racing driver * 1992 - Kristaps Zvejnieks , Latvian alpine skier * 1998 - George Russell , British racing driver Deceased [ edit ] Rutger Jan Schimmelpenninck deceased in 1825 * 670 - Oswiu of Northumbria , King of Bernicia and Northumbria * 706 - Leontios , emperor of the Byzantine Empire * 706 - Tiberius II , emperor of the Byzantine Empire * 1637 - Ferdinand II (58), Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire * 1682 - Claude de la Colombiere (41), French Jesuit and saint * 1742 - Bohuslav Matěj Černohorský (57), Czech composer and organist * 1781 - Gotthold Ephraim Lessing (52), German writer * 1825 - Rutger Jan Schimmelpenninck (63), Dutch jurist, politician and ambassador * 1849 - Pierre François Verhulst (44), Belgian mathematician * 1857 - Mikhail Glinka (52), Russian composer * 1862 - Barbu Catargiu (54), Romanian journalist and politician * 1879 - William Josephus Zeggelen (67), Dutch poet * 1905 - Lew Wallace (77), American politician, general and writer * 1910 - El Marinero (52), Spanish torero * 1911 - Theodor Escherich (53), German physician and microbiologist * 1928 - Jacob Smits (72), Dutch-Flemish painter * 1964 - Sewraam Rambaran Mishre (48), Surinamese politician * 1965 - Nat King Cole (45), American jazz musician * 1972 - Edgar Snow (66), American journalist * 1974 - Conel Alexander (64), British chess * 1979 - Zbigniew Seifert (32), Polish jazz violinist * 1982 - Joseph Custers (77), Belgian politician * 1986 - Adolf Langer (84), Czech composer, conductor, music educator and writer * 1988 - Richard Feynman (79), American physicist and Nobel laureate * 1988 - Cees Robben (78), Dutch cartoonist * 1990 - French Kellendonk (39), Dutch writer * 1992 - Daniel Coens (53) Belgian politician * 1993 - Marie-Louise Vaessen (64), Dutch swimmer * 1999 - Big L (24), U.S. rapper * 1999 - Billy Garrett (65), American race car driver * 1999 - Henry Kendall (72), American physicist and Nobel laureate * 2000 - Anton Dreesmann (76), Dutch entrepreneur * 2000 - Ray Knepper (79), American race car driver * 2002 - Kevin Smith (38), New Zealand actor * 2004 - Luigi Taramazzo (71), Italian racing driver * 2006 - Sun Yun-suan (92), former Prime Minister of the People's Republic of China * 2007 - Robert Adler (93), Austrian-American physicist and inventor * 2007 - Ray Evans (92), American songwriter * 2007 - Eliana Ramos (19), Uruguayan model * 2008 - Steve Fossett (64), American businessman and adventurer, declared dead after going missing since September 3, 2007 * 2008 - Jan Hoogelandt (82), Dutch CEO * 2009 - Joe Cuba (77), American musician, father of the boogaloo * 2009 - Konrad Dannenberg (96), German-American space pioneer * 2009 - Dan Van Severen (82), Belgian painter * 2010 - Washington Luiz de Paula (57), Brazilian footballer * 2012 - Alan Cottrell (92), British physicist and metallurgist * 2012 - Paul Wuyts (63), Belgian actor * 2012 - Gerrit Ybema (66), Dutch politician * 2013 - Eric Ericson (94), Swedish choral conductor and -pedagoog * 2013 - Giovanni Narcissus Hakkenberg (89), Dutch marine and knight of the Military Order of William * 2015 - Steve Montador (35), Canadian hockey player Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Flag day ( Canada ) * Serbia - Independence Day ( 1804 ) * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Holy Siegfried of Sweden († 1045 ) ** Holy Georgia (Clermont) († c. 500 ) ** Blessed Claude de la Colombiere († 1682 ) * Nehan'e - Day that Japanese Buddhists Buddha 's death (transition to eternal nirvana commemorate) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1929 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -11.6 ° C * 1914 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.3 ° C * 1956 - Lowest minimum temperature -19.6 ° C * 1998 - Highest maximum temperature 15.1 ° C * 1908 - Highest hourly average wind speed 14.4 m / s * 2001 - Longest sunshine duration 9pm * 1987 - Longest rainfall duration 12.9 hours * 1995 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 15.5 mm * 1994 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 42% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1929 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -10.4 ° C * 1958 - Highest mean daily temperature is 13.2 ° C * 1929 - Lowest minimum temperature -16.6 ° C * 1998 - Highest maximum temperature 17.2 ° C * 1987 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 22.2 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1929 - ice dams in rivers and canals. On the Meuse and the North Sea there are ice floes. * 1995 - A tornado caused damage in Rêves (Les Bons Villers), near Charleroi. * 1998 - High maximum temperature: 18.5 ° C in Hastière. Category:Date Category:February